


They Bring Me To You

by wildeproductions



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fluff, Smut, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: My take on what happens after Valentina comes out on national television.





	They Bring Me To You

_ “But the truth is, I’m in love with a woman. And her name is Juliana Valdes.”  _

 

These words are on repeat in her head during the whole car ride to Valentina’s house. She still couldn’t believe that the other girl said that on national television. Especially not after the argument that they had before. Juliana didn’t think that it was possible to fall even more in love with Valentina before hearing those words, but somehow she is. And now she is craving to see the tall girl again and hold her in arms without restrain.

This is something that she dreamed of ever since the moment they got together and now it finally feels possible. Sure, there are still obstacles ahead, but it doesn’t worry her as much because she knows they will face them together. 

 

_ Together. _

 

That is if Valentina wants to get back together. A part of Juliana fears that she might not want to, that she might change her mind, but then she  remembers that Valentina declared her love for her on national television. Surely that means she wants to get back together, right?

 

The taxi has barely time to park in front of the Carvajal’s house that Juliana throws money at the driver (probably way more than needed) and gets out of the car. She rushes to the enormous front door, which she once found very annoying, but now she is so glad to be knocking on it again. It doesn’t take long before Valentina opens it and Juliana is thinking that the older woman was waiting by the door ever since she texted Juliana to come over. 

 

“Mi amor!” Valentina wraps one arm around Juliana as she closes the door with the other, not wanting to let go of the girl. Juliana buries her face in the crook of Valentina’s neck and holds her tightly, not wanting to let go. She doesn’t want to let her go ever again. 

 

“I can’t believe it,” Juliana says as she pulls her head back from the other girl, but doesn’t dare to introduce any space between their bodies, enjoying the warmth and the intimacy again that she missed so much. “You said it. In front of millions of people!” 

 

The grin on Valentina’s face is as wide as it would go. “I’m so glad I did. After all the stupid things I said lately, it felt like the right thing to do. And I want to apologize to you about all that I said earlier.” 

 

“It’s okay, Val.” Juliana says, pressing her forehead against Valentina, hoping that the familiar touch will comfort her. 

 

“No, no it’s not. You told me that we should risk it and I got scared.” Valentina sighs, remembering the argument between them and how she basically told her that her family was more important. Juliana looked at her completely defeated and heart broken after saying those words and she immediately wished she could take them back. She hated herself for hurting Juliana’s feelings like that. “The thing is, when I look at you I feel stronger than I have ever have, and I feel like we can do anything together.”

 

“Are you still scared?” Juliana asks softly, caressing the spot behind Val’s ear with her thumb. 

 

“I’m a little bit scared about how people will react, to be honest. But Juls, I feel so relieved. Saying it in front of everyone felt so good. I just feel like this weight has been taken off my shoulder and I feel so ready to start this new chapter with you.” 

 

“With me?” It’s more a statement than a question but even after all this Juliana still needs reassurance. 

 

Valentina smiles, fixing a strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear. “If you still want me.” 

 

“Of course I do, silly,” Juliana says and brushes her nose against Val. I takes all of her willpower not to kiss her there because she knows they’re not done talking yet. “Does that mean that we are officially girlfriends?” Juliana teases. 

 

“Yes. Of course.” Valentina grins and wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s neck, bringing her closer as her hips pushes into her. “Girlfriend,” she repeats happily, liking the sound of that. She never thought that one day she would get to call someone her girlfriend, let alone a girl as extraordinary as Juls, but it felt so right. 

 

Juliana’s hands moves down Val’s back and stop on the small of her back, and she feels like she might combust if she doesn’t kiss the beautiful woman in front of her now. Valentina must sense it because she finally closes the distance between their mouths and take her in a searing kiss. It starts slows and sweet, like their first kiss in the pool, then it quickly deepen and frantic touches are added to the mix, much like the kiss they shared in the car before Alirio interrupted them. It feels like the first time all over again, and it is in a way the beginning of the rest of their lives together.  

 

Valentina feels Juliana’s leg being pushed between hers and she remembers that they are literally in the middle of the lobby, and the last thing she wants is to be interrupted by Chivis. She takes the other’s girl hand and leads her upstairs. Juliana expects to be taken to her girlfriend’s bedroom, but instead Val takes a sharp turn and brings her to the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

 

The bathroom, which is adjacent to the house’s master bedroom, is unusually spacious. Juliana realizes it’s even bigger than any bedroom she has ever have. The gigantic clawfoot bathtub is centered with the windows that go from the floor to the ceiling which has a view on the peaceful garden outside. All the tiles and ceramics are spotless and the whole room looks like a picture from a home design magazine. The younger girl remembers the extravagant life that Valentina had growing up, and she is still can’t believe how the girl turned out the way she did despite all that.

 

“I was thinking we could both use a warm bath, what do you think?” 

 

Juliana smiles as this reminds her of the first time they made love in the shower in this very bathroom. “This sounds amazing.” 

 

Valentina starts the hot water running and pours some bubble bath. This bathtub is huge, Juliana realizes. It’s one of those clawfoot bathtub that she had only seen in movies. Juliana has always liked baths, but wasting a lot of hot water was something that she was reprimanded for growing up. 

 

Valentina dims the lights and lights a couple candles with matches that she finds in the drawer. The air is quickly filled with the floral scent of the bubble bath, and it instantly makes Juliana  relax. She feels the heat between her legs grow as she realises that she will soon be pressed against a very naked Valentina in that tub.

 

The older girl turns around as the tub fills itself behind her, and she closes the distance between them. Val’s lips are on Juliana’s again and she licks her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. She pulls back and grabs the hem of Juliana’s tank top and Juliana lifts her arms, letting the other girl pulling off the shirt. Valentina hooks her finger under the clasp of Juliana’s bra and waits for the other girl to give her to go ahead, but she can feel that Juliana is avoiding her eyes. “Estas bien?” 

 

“Yes, sorry. I suddenly feel a bit nervous. Again.” It has been a long time since the last time that she was intimate with Valentina, and while she fully trusted the girl in front of her, she felt more vulnerable than ever. “I’m scared that this isn’t real and that tonight will be the last night and that I have to go back to waking up without you and I don’t think that I will be able to handle that,”

Juliana blurs out. She hates that she has so many insecurities like this, but she can’t help it. 

 

“Mi amor, we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that this won’t be the last night, and that I will keep waking up next to you for as long as you want me to. I’m not going anywhere.” She brings their forehead together. “Te amo.” 

 

Juliana’s face soften, and she whispers,“Te amo.” 

 

“And for your information, this is very real.” Valentina unzips her jeans. “Let me show you how real it is.” She takes Juliana’s hand and puts it in her pants, and the Juliana can feel the wetness through her panties. Juliana bites her bottom lip as she moves her fingers across the fabric. “This is all you, you make me so fucking wet.” 

 

Juliana smiles at the curse word and it sends a shock to her centre. She removes her hand from the other girl’s pants, which makes her pout adorably at the lost of contact. She smoothly unclasps her bra and then takes off Valentina’s shirt. It almost a battle between the two as Valentina’s hands finds Juliana’s now exposed breasts and palms them as Juliana struggles to take Valentina’s bra off. Valentina steps back and helps her, throwing the garment across the room. She turns around and shuts the faucet off before getting rid of the rest of her clothes. Juliana mirrors her and they both face each other, naked. Eyes linger on each other for a while, in awe of each other’s beauty. Valentina’s notices the other girl shivers, so she gets in the tub first and invites the other girl to sit between her legs. 

 

The water is warm and soothing as Juliana settles in Valentina’s embrace and she sighs contentedly. Valentina absolutely loves this position because all of Juliana body is so accessible to her. She starts by pressing open-mouthed kisses against her neck and takes small bites, enjoying the muscle tense beneath her. One of her arms is around Juliana’s middle, keeping her close while her free hand plays with a nipple. She squeezes the bed between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way it hardens under her touch. Juliana moans softly at the touch, squeezing the thighs around her with her hands. 

 

Valentina’s hand slides down her bodyand stop just underneath her stomach. “Can I touch you?” 

 

Juliana moans her approval, unable to form anything coherent under Val’s touch. 

 

Valentina continues to squeeze Juliana’s breast softly as her other hand graze through the trimmed patch of hair between her legs. She doesn’t touch her where she wants it the most yet. Instead, she teases at the skin between her thighs, and she can feel Juliana groaning and arching her back against her, waiting impatiently for Val to finally touch her. “Please Val.” 

 

Valentina hummed gently in her ear, “patience baby.” The taller woman finally slides a finger between her wet folds, stopping at the erect bundle of nerves. She circles it for a while, but then she gets an idea and stops altogether, which makes Juliana groan. It’s something they haven’t quite done before, and she is unsure how Juliana would feel about it. The first time that they had sex, they haven’t quite done everything. She can feel her own wetness grow at the thought of it. “Baby, I want to try something with you, and huh, you can totally say no I won’t be mad or anything if you don’t want to.” 

 

Juliana turns her head so that she can look at Valentina. “Qu é? ” 

 

“I want my fingers inside you,” Valentina says and it comes out as a whisper. For someone usually so confident she feels a bit nervous about asking because she is not sure how Juliana will react, but also because it’s something she herself has never done before. “I want you to cum on my fingers.” Valentina exhales sharply and buries her face in Juliana’s hair, glad that the other girl isn’t facing her and seeing the blush on her face.

 

Juliana leans back and turn her head slightly to kiss her. The shorter girl tugs at Valentina’s lower lips with her teeth before pushing her tongue in her mouth. They both moan at the intensity, and suddenly all of Valentina’s worries go away. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Juliana exhales and grabs Valentina’s hand and put it back where it was between her legs. “Please.” 

 

Valentina slides her body farther down the tub so that Juliana is practically sitting on top of her lap so that she has better access. She teases at the erect bud a little more before moving two digits towards her centre. She teases at her entrance, dipping the tip of her finger slightly inside. Juliana grabs the edge of the tub, bracing herself for what’s to come. Finally, Valentina pushes one finger in and out easily, then adds a second one. The feeling of Juliana’s wall contracting against her fingers is something that she has never quite felt before and it’s amazing. Sure, she has touched herself before but doing it to someone else is completely different. Watching Juliana unravel in front of her turns her on like nothing ever has before. The way Juliana reacts to her fingers pushing and teasing is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

 

Valentina can tell that the other girl is close by the way he walls clenches around her fingers and by the amount of wetness that drips on them which is even distinguishable underwater. Juliana is moaning Val’s name and cursing as the water sloshes violently around them. 

 

“Don’t stop!” Juliana cries out and she rocks her hips against Valentina’s fingers, riding out her orgasm. Valentina hands is starting to cramp in the awkward position that it’s in, but she barely notices the discomfort, too focused on watching the shorter girl come undone. A few moments later, when Juliana’s ragged breaths finally slow down, Valentina pulls off her hand slowly. She presses a few chaste kiss on the top of head, her arms still holding Juliana closely. 

 

“Eres el amor de mi vida, Juliana,” Valentina says softly. “Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you.” Valentina swallows hard and her eyes starts to well. She doesn’t know why she is getting so emotional now. Maybe it’s the fact that they have just shared something really intimate and everything that happened is finally hitting her. She confessed her love for Juliana on national television. She recently lost step-mother. Eva is in prison. Her father was gone again. But all these heartaches have somehow brought her to this night. To Juliana. And she feels so lucky despite everything.

 

Juliana embraces the arms around her body in an attempt to comfort the girl behind her. “I love you Val. I’m the one that should be thank you, you saved me so many times.” And she is not just talking about physically getting saved from the hands of drug cartels. She is talking about being saved emotionally too. And for being taught to letting herself be loved. Tonight she did just that and it feels amazing, but she also wants to reciprocate that love, because Valentina deserves it just as much.“How about we go to bed and I show you how much I love you.” 

 

Valentina bites her lip in anticipation and smiles. “Si, vamos mi amor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for putting so many spanish words but it flowed more naturally. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at fortitudetv.tumblr.com :) Come say hi.


End file.
